


Providers

by isakyaki



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Human!Simon, M/M, human!raphael, prompt filled, sick!raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakyaki/pseuds/isakyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: human!raphael gets sick and human!simon takes care of him but raphael has never truly been taken care of before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providers

“Who stays in bed all day, now, huh? Told you you’d have your turn,” Simon teased, rubbing his hand over Raphael’s hair.

Raphael had obviously caught whatever sickness that Simon had been bed-ridden with last week. Simon had been pushing him away - “No! I don’t want you to get sick, too, Raph, because - trust me - this sucks balls,” - basically coughing up his intestines every time he opened his mouth. But, if Simon had thought that Raphael would just leave his adorable sick butt to his own devices, then, dios, Simon really was as stupid as he had first thought. You see, Raphael was the provider. He took care of his loved ones. This was his job.

“Shut *cough cough* up.” Simon couldn’t help but smile down at his sick boyfriend. Sure, it was upsetting to see Raphael like this, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the cute way he was snuggled up against Simon’s thigh, wrapped up in blankets.

“You need anything, Raph?” Simon asked, after it was obvious that Raphael wasn’t going to offer any form of conversation.

“Yeah *cough cough* need you to *cough splutter* get away from me.”

Simon scoffed and looked down again to where Raphael was bundled up, grasping at Simon’s leg, shivering, like it was the only thing tethering him to this world. “Okay. Sure.” He laughed. “No, I mean, like, do you need anything that’ll help you feel better? Like medicine, or soup, or anything like that?”

Raphael cleared his throat. “Now, tell me why in the world you would think that *cough cough* I would be in any place to get myself some goddamned soup?”

Simon looked once again at his boyfriend, confused. “Uh, Raph? Obviously, I would get it for you.”

And, Raphael finally turned his head up to meet Simon’s eyes. “Oh. But, why would you do that?”

And then it hit Simon. Raphael had never been taken care of, he’d never been provided for. When Raphael was younger and got sick, who did he have to take care of him? Most likely no one. Simon didn’t know much about his boyfriend’s childhood, but he did know that his parents’ busy work schedule left Raphael home alone to take care of the little ones. Raphael had always been the provider. And, that broke Simon’s heart. Right now, all Raphael needed to know was that Simon would always be there to take care of him when he was sick, to look after him, to provide for him.

Simon sunk down to Raphael’s level, his face right up next to his boyfriend’s. “Raphael, I’d do it because I want to. I want to take care of you, okay? I know it’s gonna be hard to let those walls of yours down, but know that, when you do, I’ll be right here waiting for you. No rush, Raph, but I’ve been here for a while.” Simon chuckled. “I love you, Raphael. And, I’m right here.”

Raphael’s eyes were wider than Simon had ever seen them. “Dios…,” he whispered.

Simon smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Raphael’s nose. “Now, do you need anything, you little shit?”

His boyfriend shook his head, pulled Simon toward him, said, “Don’t need anything. Just you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is good! i know it’s short but i think i filled the prompt fairly well
> 
> hang out with me on tumblr @ isakyaxi :~)


End file.
